CWF World Heavyweight Championship
The CWF World Heavyweight Championship is the highest and most prestigious belt in the CWF title heirarchy. To date, only six individuals have managed to capture the championship on more than one occasion. CWF World Heavyweight Championship Notes: #This was a match set up for the vacant CWF World Heavyweight Championship. #The CWF underwent a complete restart in October of 2004, stripping all champions of their titles. This match was a tournament final. #This was a 6-man tag team match featuring Jason Vile, Tim Williams and SIN against Bomber, Xanatos and Janus Divine where the title could change hands. #Blyss and Legion scored simultaneous pinfalls in their match at Violent Vendetta, with each of the two referees declaring a different victor. CWF Co-Owner Adam Linoge declared them both winners and co-champions. #By pinning Legion in a triple threat match also involving Big Red Monster, Blyss was once again recognized as sole champion without ever losing the title. #This was Combat Zone II, also featuring Kris Style, Hawk, John Austin & Alternativ. #Blyss vacated the title in order to be named the new EWO champion on the 01-11-06 edition of UnPlugged. Due to a contractual loophole the title reverted back to it previous holder. #This was a Triple Threat Match also featuring Blyss. After the CWF won the Best of 7 Series against the EWO at Drastic Measures the title was merged with the EWO Championship and the EWO title was retired. #This a Controversial Chaos match also involving Sabbat, Blyss, Legion, The Predecessor, Geo, Cecil Massie, & Kars. #This was War Games 4 and also featured Kris Style & Legion. #This was a Drastic Draw match that also involved Insane Shane, Laish, & Buzzsaw. #This match was a Title vs. Title match with Reaper's International title also on the line. #This match was made by CWF President, Jackson J. Jones IV after Harmony won the King of Controversy crown and #1 contendership from Vittorio Stamos whom had legitimately won the KoC tournament and contendership moments before and was forced to face Harmony by 50% CWF Owner, Reaper. #CWF President Jackson J. Jones IV and Revolution General Manager Gulliver vacated the title on 06-13-10 as Josh Harmony went 30 days without a title defence. This was a Triple Threat match to determine the new champion that also included Chris Heel. #This was a Fatal Four Way match that also featured Sean Connolly and Lee Hollywood. #In a triple threat match between Hollywood, Knight and Bomber, both Hollywood and Knight pinned Bomber at identical times. With the referee declaring both pins legal, both men were rewarded with the championship. On the next Annihilation CWF President, Buzzsaw, said there could not be "co-champs" and declared the title vacant. #This was an I Quit match to crown a new champion. CWF World Heavyweight Championship Stats: *Most times champion: 2 – Legion, Blyss, Mercer, Vittorio Stamos, Chris Heel, Bomber. *Longest single reign: Shujinko Hamasaki – 262 days [20th December 2007 - 31st August 2008] *Longest total reign: Shujinko Hamasaki – 262 days [20th December 2007 - 31st August 2008] *Shortest reign: Blyss – 4 days [7th January 2006 – 11th January 2006] *Times title vacated/stripped from champion: 3 Category:CWF Championships